With recent developments in Internet technology, users may use online tools to manage resources for a third party. Conventional methods may include using online websites to manually manage resources. That said, there are a number of technical problems with using conventional online systems in this manner. In particular, the processes and interfaces of current systems lead to inefficiencies of computing resources such as processing power, memory, and network bandwidth.
Accordingly, there is a need for a resource management system that allows users to manage resources for a third party in an efficient manner.